


I've Tried Everything

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick has tried every little thing to get Jim off his mind, he's even resorted to pushing his best-friend away.<br/>Jim, completely oblivious to Mick's feelings, is hurt by his friend's distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Tried Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Title to Olly Murs.
> 
> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

Mick couldn't take it, how close Jim got to him on stage; but then the tall man always did that. He'd done it with Paul and even Chris, Mick had also seen Jim do it to Josh when Stone Sour toured; he had no idea why he'd always go, he told himself it was just support for his two friends. Really, he just wanted to watch Jim, with the man getting closer, Mick wanted to touch him, he ached to caress Jim's lightly-tanned flesh: he wanted to know what it was like underneath the clothes. He always avoided getting a shower after a show, he'd take one on the bus, or if they were at a hotel, he'd use that one; he couldn't risk using the showers they got near their changing rooms, there were only little cubicles, and with nine guys usually piling in at the same time, he was bound to catch Jim stripping.

He didn't want that...Well he did, he wanted to see Jim naked, to worship his flesh; but he couldn't, Jim was straight, hell: he thought he was too. The past few years though...They changed him, he'd never been bothered about Jim resting against him when they played live, but now, he tried to avoid it at all costs. Apart from when they needed to do photo shoots and interviews together, Mick stayed away from Jim: it failed most of the time on stage, since the big-man got caught up in playing, then he'd feel Jim's head on his shoulder, his hair tickling his neck.

It was like everything else got cut off, but he never forgot to play; he could hear Jim's breathing over the music and fans, even if it was much quieter than the sound around him. Always a little ragged, his hair slightly damp with sweat and Mick desperately wanted to be the one who did that to Jim, not the show or the lights; Mick wanted to be with him: a mess of limbs and desire, covered it sweat and gasping for breath. But he also craved for more, he craved for the relationship too, he'd fallen for Jim and he couldn't get up again.

Mick tried everything to seem distant, make Jim hate him, so he could move on; he slept with any woman who would have him, he did as much as he could to stop them from sharing a hotel room. He'd find out, and he'd switch with whoever had the alone room; he'd get away with it, they would never know; if they didn't have enough at a hotel and there ended up being a room with three people, Mick would still make sure that he wasn't sharing with Jim, he couldn't risk giving anything away, he tried his best to push the tall man away and he had no idea if it was working.

They were out, a normal tour day, Mick didn't get to check with the hotel about rooms; he got dragged with Jim for a guitar interview, he just hoped that he'd got lucky and he wouldn't be sharing with the tall man. He'd done most of the talking, Jim kept his answers short and simple, hiding his hurt. That's what he felt, he knew Mick was avoiding him and right now, he could tell that the bigger man didn't want to be there; sure they all hated doing interviews, but Mick had been so distant with Jim and he didn't like it.

They were friends and band mates, Jim couldn't understand why Mick was acting like he was the fucking bubonic plague; Jim hated it, but he hid it well. He had tried, tried to distance himself from Mick, act like the man wasn't his friend, that they were just colleagues and nothing more. He couldn't do it though, he was attracted to Mick, he'd always had been; he knew Mick was straight though, he knew how many women the big-man went through, there seemed to be a different one every single night.

It hurt Jim, he confided in Corey and Paul; they told him to face his feelings, but he never could tell Mick how he felt. Jim kept them caged around Mick, but he never traded it for someone else, he couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd last had sex: five, maybe six years, fuck he seemed like a prude now. But he didn't care, he only wanted Mick; not just for sex though, he wanted to be with the man in a relationship.

The interview didn't last too long, much to the relief of both guitarists; the interviewer thanked them and they left. They got into the changing room, Jim took his mask off then grabbed his bag and headed for a shower. Mick ignored his overwhelming desire to follow Jim and just got changed; he walked over to where the man's things were, he picked up the man's coat, swearing under his breath when a scarf fell out, he picked it up and ran a finger over the soft fabric.

He was going insane, he was so glad to hear the water running, if Jim walked in and saw him acting so strange; he might pick up on something. Mick brought the scarf up and breathed in Jim's scent: a certain aftershave, coffee, cigarettes and Jim's musk. He'd smelt that before, when Jim was close to him, he could smell it in his sweat but he couldn't place what it was, there was always a slight hint of coconut though and Mick wondered if it was Jim's shampoo or body-wash that did that.

Mick shook off his thoughts and put Jim's things where they once were; he pulled on his own coat and picked up his bag, just leaving and not bothering to wait for his friend. They weren't too far away from the hotel, but it was freezing outside and Mick decided it would be a better idea to call a cab. He fished through his pockets and sighed when he couldn't find his phone; he figured he left it in the changing room, with a small grumble, he headed back indoors and straight into the room.

Jim looked over when he heard the door open, he soon turned away though, brown-eyes focusing on getting changed not on Mick. Mick blinked, Jim was half-dressed, his shirt missing; he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Jim's back, he smiled at the freckles on Jim's shoulders, he'd always wondered why the man was so beautiful, with them hidden away...He shook away his thoughts and smiled more when he noticed his phone where he once was; he picked up the device and turned back around.

Jim was looking at him now, well, not really, he was just turned Mick's way; his shirt now on and his hands working away at his shoe laces, seemingly tying them quickly. Mick closed his eyes for a moment, trying to stop himself from always staring at Jim; it wasn't good and he had no-one to turn too, he opened his eyes again. Jim seemed to be mindlessly playing with his laces and he wondered if something was wrong, "You okay?" He mentally cursed himself for speaking, he should have just left.

"I'm fine," Jim stood up and pulled his coat on, still not looking at Mick, "I just thought you'd already gone to the hotel."

"I was gonna call a cab since it's cold, I forgot my phone."

"Right..." Jim fastened up his coat and put his scarf on too; carefully putting his clothing away into his bag, trying desperately to treat Mick the way he'd been treated.

"Okay, see ya'." Jim just nodded and Mick left; the tall-man sighed once he was sure Mick was totally gone, he packed up his clothing and closed his bag. He sat on the bench again, just waiting, hoping Mick would go this time; so he didn't have to be around someone that clearly didn't like him any more, who didn't want to be his friend, he had to wonder what he'd done wrong. Did he get too close? But he was like that with everyone and they never got distant...Did it just make Mick uncomfortable? He seemed fine on stage though, seemed to act like it wasn't happening; Jim cursed himself and sat back, sniffling as tears began to form in his eyes, he'd pushed Mick away just because he wanted to get closer, he only did it to the others so he didn't freak Mick out too much...It seemed to fail though and Jim hated himself.

Just outside, Mick's guilt was rising; he'd got what he wanted, Jim was acting distant now but it hurt him. He didn't really want to push Jim away, he wanted him close, he wanted them to be best-friends...Partners, lovers... _Everything_. He'd ruined it though. He'd gone and fucked things over and now it seemed like Jim didn't want him around, but that's what he'd worked for, it was his own fault. He wanted to run back inside and hug Jim close, beg him for forgiveness, admit to how he felt; but he couldn't, he was a fucking pussy and he knew it.

It would be so much easier if Jim were a girl, Mick would just woo him over, whisper sweet nothings, take him everywhere and treat him like a fucking king; he couldn't do it and he hated himself for actually pushing Jim away. He growled and kicked a near-by garbage bin, balling his hand up into a fist and hitting the wall; he dropped his head, a whimper leaving his lips as the pain coursed through his body. He sniffed, tears easily slipping from his eyes: this is what Jim had done to him, made him a fucking emotional mess.

He tried to calm himself, Jim could leave that building at any moment and Mick couldn't risk the man seeing him like this. He took a few deep breaths and wiped his eyes, he got what he wanted and now, he just had to live with himself; even if it hurt to know he wouldn't be able to get close to Jim, to joke with him, to hug him before a show...He'd lost all that but he couldn't slip up now, he had to get over his feelings.

Back indoors, Jim had finally managed to stop crying, he wiped away his tears and stood up; if this was how Mick wanted to be, then Jim was just going to fight fire with fire. As childish as it seemed, he was the one who acted too foolishly and pushed Mick away; this was his payment. He'd have to act civil, share a room with Mick if he needed to, talk about the music when they were made to; he couldn't risk anyone knowing that he was breaking.

He took a breath, picked up his bag and headed out; he didn't care if Mick was there, he just wanted to get to the hotel and sleep. He got outside and held in a sigh when he saw Mick, the man had his hands in his coat pockets and was mindlessly kicking the pavement; Jim walked over, trying to act like he always would, "You're still here, huh?"

"Yeah, decided to wait for you...Cab will be coming soon, I figured you wouldn't take too much longer and called one," That surprised Jim and he almost slipped, he just shrugged though and pulled out a cigarette, "You know that's a stupid idea, right? I just said," Jim sighed and put it away, he'd have to wait until he got to the hotel and he didn't like that; he looked away from Mick, seeing if he could spot the cab, "Jim-"

"What?" Jim huffed this time, his anger boiling up; he was losing a friend and that pissed him off, even if it was slightly his fault. Mick could have said it was annoying or weird, Jim would have stopped, but he didn't, he got distant and that wasn't Jim's fault.

"Never mind," Mick muttered, looking in the other direction so the hurt in his eyes was hidden; he'd done this, he'd pushed Jim away, so far that the man was clearly treating him as his worst enemy...They were best friends and this gap was all Mick's fault. Jim teetered and he looked to Mick, softening when he saw that the man was upset; he knew, he'd been friends with Mick too long not to notice when the man was upset. Even if he couldn't see Mick's face, he could still spot the clear sign's in his body language, "There we go..." Mick mumbled, finally noticing the cab.

It pulled up and they got in at different sides, they buckled up and Mick settled for looking out the window. Jim watched his friend, worried about Mick, he shouldn't be though; Mick wanted this, Jim knew that from the way the man had acted. No, it wasn't his fault, it was Mick too; he was just giving Mick what he wanted, he shouldn't feel guilty for that.

They eventually reached the hotel and Mick just payed; they got out and Mick headed inside while Jim lit up a cigarette, not too bothered about the cold. Mick got the key and looked at the tag attached; he was sharing with Jim and there was nothing he could do about it now. He took a seat and just waited, Jim soon walked into the lobby, a little more relaxed now he'd smoked; Mick stood up and waved the key at Jim.

Jim got the idea and sighed softly, he followed his band mate though, they got into the elevator and Mick pressed the floor number. They didn't talk, they didn't even share a small glace; Jim played with his fingers, Mick looked at the floor. This is what it had come too, because both of them were too stubborn to admit what they were doing; to admit how they really felt.

The familiar ping went and they got out of the cramped space; Mick led them down the corridor, Jim wondered why the man still had his left-hand in his pocket, he soon shook of his concern though, remembering that he needed to stay well away. Mick let them in the room when they reached it. They walked in and Mick locked the door behind them, they dumped their bags and out-door gear near the beds, Mick grabbed his PJ's and a towel then headed into the bathroom.

Jim flopped onto his bed, not at all bothered about changing yet, he was clean and he felt somewhat good, he just wished he could talk to Mick. He rolled onto his back and sighed, trying to relax himself a little; he sat up when he heard a curse from the bathroom, he rose an eyebrow but shook his head, not willing to be dragged over there just because Mick had probably injured himself on stage, they all did somehow.

He worried a little when he heard another curse and a hiss of pain. It sounded like Mick had really done some damage to himself and Jim bit his lip; he wanted to help, to make Mick feel good. He had no right though; he still found himself standing up and walking over to the bathroom door, he knocked lightly, waiting for an answer.

Mick jumped a little when he heard the knock on the door, "What is it?" He asked, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. He'd hurt his hand more than he thought he did; then again, he ended up hitting the wall another few times after crying a little, it was his way of getting things out.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, thank you." Mick's words were harsh, he didn't mean them to be, but he didn't want Jim to know about this; he'd question him and Mick wanted to avoid that at all costs. He cursed softly when the door creaked a little, he realized he should have locked it behind himself; Jim poked his head in, his eyes widening at the wound on the side of Mick's hand, it didn't look accidental and that made Jim's heart race.

He slipped in and took his friends wrist, inspecting the wound a little more, he let go then started fishing through the cupboards for a first-aid kit. Jim found one out and opened it up, he grabbed a small bottle of cleaning-alcohol and put it on the side, he then got a few cotton pads and put them down beside the bottle; he also picked out some gauze so he could cover the wound up.

Mick watched Jim, his breath got stuck for a moment when Jim touched his wrist like that; he blinked as the man searched through the cupboards, he noticed what Jim had found and turned the water off, "You don't have to do that. I can do it myself."

"Shut up, sit down. You're not exactly doing a good job with it right now, just let me clean it up for you."

"I **did** want a shower."

"You could have had one, stop fucking complaining."

"Jim-"

"What?" Jim looked at Mick, his anger boiling over again; he just wanted to help and Mick was still pushing him away, "Am I that much of a nuisance? I want to help you."

"I'm sorry. But I'm not incapable."

"Fine whatever, do it yourself." Jim huffed and headed back into the room, harshly shutting the door behind him; he walked over to his bed and plopped down again. Trying desperately to calm himself, he hung his head and breathed deeply, shutting his thoughts off: especially the ones about Mick.

Mick cleaned his wound and covered it up, he deserted having a shower, he just picked up his stuff and headed back into the room; he blinked at Jim and dropped his things onto his bed. He wasn't going to pussy out anymore, he was going to talk to Jim...Or kiss him, whichever happened first, he didn't mind; he walked over to his band-mate and lifted his chin, "Thank you, for helping."

"It's okay." Jim blinked, he pulled away from Mick's hand and smiled softly.

"I know I've been an ass lately."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Mick smiled: he knew Jim was being sarcastic, "I'm sorry."

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Pushing you away," Jim furrowed his eyebrows, "I didn't know I was getting too close to you on stage, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Mick almost laughed but managed to stay serious, "You didn't, I'm sorry if it seemed that way. Don't stop Jim, it's a good trait you have..." He trailed off, making Jim raise an eyebrow this time, Mick kneeled down a little, "Like your "y'know" trait and the way you play with your fingers or your shoe laces. The hair-band around your fingers. How awkward you are about your height, all of it."

Jim wanted to speak, to ask how Mick had noticed the things other people hadn't but the bigger-man had moved closer and now their lips were touching. Jim could feel how nervous Mick was, he wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss; he didn't care about his earlier thoughts, Mick just kissed him in one of the shyest and cutest ways Jim could imagine.

Mick's heart flipped in his chest, his hands found Jim's thighs and he relished in the way their lips moved together; he hadn't at all expected Jim to kiss back but he had and it was the most amazing thing Mick had felt. He threw away his inhibitions and pressed his tongue to Jim's bottom lip; the tall man instantly opened his mouth and let Mick have the control, he moaned softly as Mick's tongue roamed his mouth, those big thumbs gently rubbing his thighs.

Jim wanted him, he didn't care about anything, his body was heating up; he joined his tongue with Mick's and pulled the man a little closer, they were losing breath but they didn't care. Mick slid his hands up to Jim's hips, he held him and let their tongues play together, their eyes closing automatically; Jim wrapped his legs around Mick's frame and pressed their bodies together, his head spinning as he craved for oxygen.

Mick reluctantly broke the kiss, their foreheads rested together and they panted for the air they desperately needed; Jim's eyes shot open and his fingers gently massaged Mick's back, he couldn't help but feel turned on by how close they were to each other, the heat Mick radiated made him feel completely content. Mick's eyes opened too, he smiled to Jim and massaged his hips, he loved how close they had gotten.

Jim's stomach tingled when Mick's hands rubbed his hips like that, he finally got his breathing back and returned Mick's smile, "I didn't think any-one would notice how awkward I am..."

"You're taller than me, but sometimes you're not. You slouch a lot or lean over. I'm surprised you're not a hunchback."

"Would you still love me?"

"What makes you think that I love you now?" Mick grinned.

Jim rolled his eyes, "I felt it in that kiss, after your nervousness went."

"I'd still love you, no matter what."

"Me too."

Mick kissed Jim's cheek and the man's smile grew, "Be mine?"

"Forever."

"That's an awfully long time."

Jim shook his head, he moved a little and kissed the side of Mick's mouth, "It's not enough," He moved again, holding onto Mick and letting himself lay back onto the bed; Mick went with Jim, not wanting to lose the contact they had, "Not for me."

"Forever and a million days, then." Mick kissed Jim's neck, he shifted himself a little and made sure none of his weight was on Jim, he didn't want to hurt him at all; the taller sighed happily as Mick's lips made their way across his neck, he felt like he was in heaven, he realized he still hadn't said what he felt and gripped at Mick's shirt.

The bigger-man paused and looked at Jim, hoping that he wasn't rushing things, he didn't want it to seem like he only wanted to get in Jim's pants; Jim smiled and gently rubbed his boyfriend's back, "I love you Mickael."

"I love you too James." Mick smiled; Jim nodded slightly, wanting Mick to pick up where he'd left off. The bigger man leaned down again, gently nipping at Jim's neck then kissing and licking the flesh softly; Jim moaned out, his brain spinning already, he couldn't believe just how amazing Mick was. Mick lightly licked Jim's Adam's apple, smirking softly when he felt his boyfriend swallow, he nipped at the flesh then moved along, gently kissing Jim's neck as he went, he reached the man's ear and kissed just under the lobe.

Jim sucked in a breath, another moan leaving his lips as he felt Mick's breath against his ear; he tried to calm himself a little, he couldn't avoid the tingling sensation in his groin or the warm feeling that radiated in his chest. Mick placed his lips around Jim's ear-lobe, he sucked softly, getting a small whimper off Jim; he looped his tongue through Jim's earring and pulled softly causing Jim to moan loudly and buck his hips.

Mick gasped a little when he felt Jim hard beneath him; he wanted it though, his own cock reacting to Jim's noises, he loved that he found Jim's weak-spot. He sucked Jim's ear-lobe again, the man writhed a little and whined. Mick smirked softly, he gently dragged his teeth down, pulling at Jim's earring again and causing the man to let out a throaty groan.

Jim was completely turned on by what Mick was doing, it didn't help with the man being so close to him; he slipped his hands down his boyfriend's body and grabbed his ass, smiling when Mick let out a moan this time, he could feel Mick's erection pressing to his own and he wanted them naked. He slipped his hands up Mick's shirt, the bigger man shifted and the fabric was soon thrown to the floor, instantly followed by Jim's shirt.

Mick let his eyes roam Jim's chest, he felt the man's hands on his belt but he wanted to drag things out a little more; despite his desperate need for Jim, he wanted to worship his flesh first. He grabbed Jim's wrists and pinned them above his head, Jim wiggled beneath Mick, not really trying to get free though; Mick smiled softly, he let Jim's wrists go then gently kissed the man's collar bones, his lips soon moved to Jim's shoulders and he placed small kisses on the man's freckles.

Jim relished in Mick's lips, his eyes closing as they moved along his shoulder, then across his chest and to his other shoulder, he loved how Mick seemed to be adoring his skin; when Mick's lips started moving down, Jim's breath got a little heavier, he was already horny enough without Mick's lips getting close to his jeans, he could tell it would be torture if Mick went too low.

Mick gently kissed along Jim's abdomen, listening as his boyfriend's breathing became ragged; he was sure Jim's flesh was much warmer than when he had started. He kissed Jim's navel, slipping his tongue in a little and wiggling the anatomy, Jim's hands gripped at the bed sheets, it seemed like Mick knew exactly where to go and how to tease him and Jim hated that, his cock was aching to be freed and he wanted to get Mick naked too.

Jim pulled Mick up and brought their lips together in a heated kiss; he didn't care if they had just revealed their feelings and now they were together. He wanted Mick. The younger happily got lost in Jim's lips, the tall-man soon slipped his hands down Mick's body, he got his belt and pants unfastened and tugged them down a little.

Mick broke the kiss, he slipped away from Jim and shed his lower clothing; Jim had sat up to watch and his eyes widened a little when he saw how big Mick was, he swallowed then blinked up at his boyfriend, "Shit Mick, you're huge."

The big man blushed a little, feeling completely exposed, he leaned over and unfastened Jim's belt and pants; he laid back down and lifted his hips, allowing Mick to easily disposed of his clothing. Mick stared at Jim, completely in awe at how amazing the man looked; Jim moved a little further back on the bed, enticing Mick to follow, he kneeled between Jim's legs and stroked his thighs, "You're so amazing."

Jim smiled softly, he grabbed one of Mick's hands and brought it up, looking directly into his boyfriend's blue-eyes as he closed his lips around three of his digits, he sucked softly, letting his tongue flick against the tips. Mick moaned and leaned over, his cock was throbbing now and he wanted desperately to feel Jim; an idea sprang into his mind, he settled himself down, just letting Jim suck away at his fingers.

Mick managed to get in the right place and without a second thought, he gently licked Jim's entrance; the older-man shuddered and moaned around Mick's fingers, he sucked harder, trying desperately to distract himself. The bigger man swallowed down a moan, he pressed the tip of his tongue to Jim's muscles; he slowly wiggled, feeling the man relax, he managed to push his tongue inside Jim.

Jim almost lost himself when he felt Mick's tongue inside him like that, he let the man's hand go and tipped his head back, louder moans leaving his lips as Mick's tongue played with his muscles. He couldn't believe this was happening, he whimpered as Mick pulled away, he soon moaned again when one of Mick's slick fingers slipped into him; he moved his hips to the way Mick thrusted his finger, his cock was leaking and he tried to keep himself calm.

Mick slid another finger into Jim, he saw the man's cock oozing pre-cum, his own was leaking too, he wanted desperately to feel Jim before the man lost himself. He stretched out Jim's muscles as much as he could, listening as the man moaned loudly, completely lost in his pleasure; Mick pushed a third finger into Jim, he thrusted the digits slowly, scissoring softly to spread Jim's muscles more.

Jim whimpered, his mind was completely fuzzed over, his cock leaking more as Mick's fingers worked away at his muscles; his hands knotted in the sheets and he groaned as one of Mick's fingers brushed past his prostate, he continued moving with Mick's fingers, too lost to even care about Mick being inside him: he wanted it more than anything but he was teetering on the edge and ready to let go, his groans now like small grunts mixed with light whimpers and curses.

Mick loved how Jim looked, his body arched, sweat glistening in the dim-light; he could feel Jim's walls twitching around his fingers, he'd completely forgotten about his own problem, he thrust his fingers a little deeper, rubbing them against Jim's bundle of nerves. The man cried out, a half-groan half-whimper left his lips as his seed shot out of his cock, completely drenching his body in cum.

Jim whined, slowly relaxing; Mick's free hand went to his cock, he pumped himself a few times and groaned as his climax hit, his body jerking slightly as his cum spilled over his hand. Jim moved slightly, Mick carefully withdrew his fingers, he could feel that he was still hard but Jim seemed much too tired to do anything right now.

The tall man moved again, he brought Mick up and kissed him softly, his own cock was still hard and he wanted to feel Mick; he pressed the man down onto the bed then straddled his hips, intent on feeling his boyfriend let loose. He rolled his hips, letting their erections brush and twitch in anticipation, "Do you wanna fuck me?" Jim breathed out, his mind still hazy but behind the lust, he still held a vast amount of love.

Mick shook his head and Jim bit his lip as he rolled his hips again, "I wanna love you." He just about spoke past a groan, his body still in a state of awe from his recent climax. Jim wasted no time though, he moved, his hand gripping at Mick's member; Jim spread his boyfriend's cum over his length then pressed the head to his entrance.

Jim smiled, he pushed himself down and gasped as his walls spread to accommodate Mick's length; he got far enough then rested his hands on Mick's chest and pushed down fully, moaning out as he finally felt Mick inside him, "Shit..." He closed his eyes and massaged Mick's chest with his fingers.

The bigger-man rested his hands on Jim's hips and let his own smile loose, his mind a little overwhelmed by Jim's tight heat; his boyfriend seemed okay though and that's all that Mick cared about. Jim settled himself and sighed happily, he slowly began rocking his hips, moaning softly as Mick's cock began to move in his body; Mick gripped at Jim's hips, he slowly moved his own hips to Jim's and they built up a steady rhythm.

They kept things slow and tender despite needing each other so desperately, they still wanted to show their love for each other; their movements reflecting on how they felt, love coursing through their bodies, completely locking them together as they moved, letting themselves get lost in the bliss of it all, the air around them slowly heating up.

Jim pushed himself a little further and moaned as Mick's cock brushed past his prostate, he gripped at the man's chest and quickened his pace; he loved Mick and he couldn't believe they were already doing this. As the pace quickened; Mick moaned with Jim, the air suddenly became dense, both of them gasped for breath around their noises.

Their animalistic side took over again, their desire coursing more, Mick bucked his hips and Jim cried out, his head tipping back and his body arching; he quickened his movements more, riding Mick a little harder, gasps and loud moans leaving his lips as Mick's cock sent pleasure through his body.

Mick groaned under Jim, his own hips still moving with his boyfriend; they still hadn't lost sight of their love but their movements became more about releasing for a second time. Jim's nails sunk into Mick's flesh, his moans slowly turning into groans as Mick's cock hit his prostate more. Mick's groans just got louder, feeling Jim's walls twitching around his length; he pried his eyes open, not even realizing that they'd closed on their own, he moved a hand to his boyfriend's cock and jerked him to their movements.

Jim whimpered, his stomach heating as his climax rose, he continued moving: hoping to find release. The air around them was completely heated now, their bodies were sweating; Mick couldn't help but stare at Jim, the man looked amazing, his mouth hung open groans seeping past gasps, sweat and cum making his skin glisten. He bucked his hips rather unexpectedly and Jim cried out, his body shuddering as his cum shot out over Mick's hand and chest; he continued riding his boyfriend despite shaking so much.

Mick groaned at the sight of Jim, with the man keeping his movements up, he soon lost himself and grunted loudly as his cum spilled into Jim. They continued moving together, their bodies still racking from their second climax; soft moans leaving their lips as they rode the high out as much as they could then gave in, Jim collapsed onto Mick, the bigger man just held him close and kissed his sweat-ridden shoulder.

They settled enough and Jim got himself off Mick, he flopped down beside his boyfriend and smiled blissfully; Mick smiled too, he pulled Jim close and kissed his chin a few times, Jim just snuggled into Mick, laying a few lazy kisses on his boyfriend's head. They were still struggling for breath, they were happy enough just laying together, panting as they tried to completely compose themselves; eventually their breathing caught up and they smiled more.

"You're a great boyfriend."

"Tsh, using me for sex already."

"Never, you just turned me on so much. I haven't had sex in a long while."

"A long while...?"

Jim blushed slightly, "I dunno...Five, maybe six."

"That isn't too mu-"

"Years."

"Well shit...Why?"

"Because I love you," Jim shrugged, "I wanted to move on, but I was just fooling myself and I didn't want to lead anyone on, I only wanted you so it was pointless."

"Yeah but I..." Mick sighed, "I'm sorry, I should have just been honest with you. I was scared though, I thought it would push you away and I did anyway, I'm such an idiot."

"At least you're my idiot," Jim chuckled and Mick rolled his eyes, "It's okay though, I guess I understand why you kept, y'know moving around..."

Mick frowned and kissed Jim's neck, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Mick. The only reason I didn't is because I'm not that type of person, no offense but you are, you don't mind just sleeping with whoever, I wanted it to be the person I love which was you, I couldn't move on, I couldn't fall in love with anyone else. It was hard seeing you with a different girl every night, sometimes hearing you but it's all okay now, you're mine and no-one else can have you."

"Does it count if I mind now? I did that because I just wanted to bury my feelings, I replaced that love for you with the desire for sex, I do care about who I take to bed with me, I just got a little lost...I'm sorry that I hurt you," Mick smiled softly, "That's right, and no-one else can have you because I'll fucking maim them."

Jim laughed, "I'd watch. It's really okay, I forgive you because I understand. Right, maybe we should go get clean..."

"Hm yeah, you're a little dirty."

"You too," Jim smiled brightly, Mick let his own smile grow and the two moved off the bed, they headed through to the bathroom and Jim started the shower; he turned to Mick and took the man's left hand, "What did you do?" He kissed the gauze on the side of his hand.

"Maybe hit a wall a few times...After I left the second time, even though I was pushing you away so I could try get passed my feelings, I was angry that it had actually worked, it hurt me and I just broke a little."

"I'm sorry for acting so cold to you, I just thought it was what you wanted." Jim kissed Mick's hand again.

"Well...It was, don't worry about it though, my hand will heal."

"Yeah..." Jim smiled, he checked the water then got into the shower, "That's amazing! Come on."

Mick laughed, he took the gauze off his hand, knowing it wouldn't be best to get it wet and that was unavoidable in a shower; he put it down on the side then got into the shower with Jim, "Hm, lovely." Jim smiled to his boyfriend and then they set to getting cleaned.

Half an hour passed before they got out the shower, they easily dried and Jim put a new gauze on Mick's wound, they headed back into the room and slipped into their boxers; they then clambered into a bed together and snuggled up together, Mick kissed Jim's neck and the man smiled, "I love you so much."

"I love you just as much."

"Can't believe that you're mine..." Jim muttered, a yawn leaving his lips as the tiredness began to take over.

"I'm the same," Mick smiled slightly, "We should get some rest Jim." Jim nodded, his eyes closing as he cuddled into his boyfriend's warmth; Mick shut his own eyes, completely content with how close Jim was. They both slowly drifted off into the blissful unaware: ready to explore their relationship and just grow stronger.


End file.
